


Child of Gabriel

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS and Supernatural, Son of Archangel Gabriel!Tony, Tony w/Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony has a vision of his boyfriend Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean dying. Panicked, he races across the country to get to them in time. Once he reaches them, he realizes that he can’t sit on the sidelines any longer. It’s time the brothers’ Winchester had help from the child of Gabriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArts

 

**Full Version May Contain:**

**Characters:** Gabriel (Supernatural), Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate Todd, Bobby Singer, Castiel,

**Content:** AU-ness for Supernatural, SPN Case Fic, Anti-Senior,  **Will NOT have Destiel**

 

 

It was a dark and stormy evening. Tony had driven though the day, only stopping to get gas and stay awake with bad gas station coffee, so that he could reach his destination. His stomach felt like it was being eaten by the panic and desperation that had taken up residence there. HE couldn’t get the image from his vision out of his head. Sam covered in blood, lying on the floor, and not moving. He’d heard the sound of anguished cries that sounded closer to an animal’s howl.

He only knew the town that he was headed to. No one was answering his calls, not even Cas or Bobby. He had no idea where they were staying, but Red Cloud, Nebraska wasn’t that big. According to Goggle it had a population of 980 people. The last time that Tony talked to his lover, Sam told him that one of the town’s original members, Silas Garber, may be involved, but that was all he knew.

“Please, don’t let Sam be dead. Please, don’t take him away from me. Please, I can’t lost him, too.”

Tony had been chanting the same prayer since he’d left Alexandria. He was scared to death that he was already too late. It was a good thing that he’d been on his way out anyway. After the scared he’d given everyone on the floor, he doubted that he’d be allowed back. Certainly Kane wouldn’t be willing to work with him anymore. She hadn’t taken any of it well.

Her doubt and scorn as to what was happening to her partner in the middle of the bullpen may have been predictable, but it still hurt. Fortunately for Tony, Gibbs understood and believed him.

It wasn’t the first time that the older man had been witness to one of Tony’s visions. Although, it was rare that they hit at work. Usually, they hit in the middle of the night, or when he was relaxing in his boss’ basement. He’d promised his boss that he’d call when he found Sam and Dean to let him know if they were still alive. Jesus, he prayed to Gabriel that the answer was yes.

Roughly 18 hours after he’d left DC, Tony pulled into Red Cloud. It was about two o’clock in the morning, and there was one hell of a thunderstorm raging all around him. The radio had been screaming about tornado warnings for the last hour or so. It hadn’t helped his coffee and Red Bull fueled nerves.

By the time that he found the Impala parked in the driveway of a house on the outskirts of town, Tony’s mind was almost completely frozen with panic. Pulling into the yard, he jumped out of the car, only barely remembering to put it into park. There hadn’t been even a moment’s thought about shutting it off or closing the door when he got out.

Running across the remaining yard, and hurdling the front hedge, Tony pounded on the front door frantically. He couldn’t focus enough to do anything else at that point. His brain had a constant loop of “please, don’t let Sam be dead”.

He didn’t notice the curtain flutter on the window next to the door, or see Dean peak out. He didn’t think to try the knob to see if it was unlocked. He just kept pounding and praying to every God and angel that he was familiar with.

When the door finally opened with his Sam standing there whole and unharmed, if somewhat confused, Tony almost didn’t know what to do for a moment. It was the sound of Sam calling his name that broke through his tired panicked brain. Quickly, he had the younger man wrapped up in his arms, and soon after all of his tightly controlled emptions broke free.

He didn’t hear Dean’s concerned command to his little brother.

“Get him I the house, Sammy. I’ll take care of his car, and bring in his bag. Don’t do anything that I’ll need brain bleach for if I see it, huh?”

Tony didn’t recognize himself being pulled inside, or hear Sam’s quiet complaint in between his attempts to soothe his boyfriend.

“It’s ok, Tony. I’m ok. Jesus, Dean. Does it look like he can do that right now?”

Tony only knew that Sam was alive, and he wouldn’t be alone again. When he finally passed out from exhaustion, he was still wrapped around Sam like an octopus, and not likely to let go any time soon.

When Tony woke up, he was sprawled out on a couch with his head on Sam’s lap. One arm was wrapped around the young hunter’s waist, and he could hear the brothers talking quietly.

“Tony?” He heard and rolled onto his back looking up into Sam’s gorgeous hazel eyes. The concern was easy to read.

“Fuck,” Tony swore sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re really alive.”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” He heard Dean ask sharply. With difficulty, Tony pulled his eyes away from Sam.

“I had a vision,” Tony explained. “Sam was dead, covered in blood, and sprawled out on the floor. You were dead, too. You were leaned up against a wall though in a basement or cellar. There were gashes across your chest, and it looked like your throat had been cut.

Tony ran a tired hand over his face as the other sought out one of Sam’s big paws. He didn’t continue until he had it clasped in his own.

“I tried calling you both, but you wouldn’t answer. I called Bobby, but he wouldn’t answer either. Hell, I even tried calling for Cas and Gabriel, but neither of the fucking feathered bastards would answer. I though… I thought that I was too late.”

“Shit,” Dean swore, and Tony felt Sam’s hand clench his a little harder.

“Well, I guess Id be a little worked up, too.”

“We were supposed to go investigate one of the old houses last night,” Sam offered sounding shaken.

“If you hadn’t come when you did, we were getting ready to leave. We… There is a basement in a house that belonged to Silas Garber’s brother in law Jacob Cox. We thought originally it was maybe some kind of demon, but…”

“Not demons,” Tony cut in. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Sam’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back ignoring Dean’s teasing sounds of disgust. The older brother was surprisingly accepting of the relationship despite their 10 year age difference, and Tony’s position with NCIS.

Sam said that Tony saving his life had greatly helped things. The two brothers had hunted down Tony during their search for the yellow eyed demon. Tony had been the first of the Decade of Special Children born. Tony’s mother had also died, but he’d found out through Senior’s drunken ramblings that he’d actually been the one to make the deal. His wife Elizabeth had simply been the one who wante4d to fight for their child’s life. When his wife died, Senior had willingly given himself over to host a demon of Azazel’s chosing. Thus, Anthony DiNozzo Senior continued to roam the earth commiting is despicable deeds.

When Azazel pulled his Special Children together to find the one who would lead his army, Sam and Tony had been in the same group. There had already been an attraction between the two during their initial meeting. When they’d met up again, the attraction quickly re-ignited, and neither man wanted to fight it. The two formed a bond that they used to try and lead the others. Tony’s advanced abilities helped for awhile.

Then Ava’s true colors came to the surface, and it became them against everyone else. Tony’s understanding of their abilities was truly a value then. If Azazel had known he who he was killing when he murdered Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo he may have let her live.

Before Elizabeth met Anthony, Senior, she met a charming man whose sharp wit and intelligence caught her fancy. The two had quickly fallen into a wold affair. The Englishwoman had high hopes for a ring and a country wedding. Instead she’d had one last glorious weekend with her lover before he’d disappeared. He’d only left a note behind expressing his regret along with a necklace that he’d begged her to put on and never take off.

Heartbroken and despondent, she’d met Anthony, Senior not long after, and allowed herself to be caught in his trap. True to her heart’s desire’s request though she’d worn the necklace for the remainder of her life. The night that she’d been killed by the powerful demon, it had been around her neck.

When Gabriel had shown up there was nothing that he could do to help her. Her child though was a different story. Feeling the demon’s taint on the child of his beloved, Gabriel did all that he could to aid the boy.

As a result, Tony had not only a drop of the demon’s blood in him, but a bit of Gabriel’s grace wrapped around his soul. The archangel had abandoned his Loki identity long enough to raise the baby himself until he was 12 years old. He spent those first dozen years teaching Tony all of the things that he knew including how to use the abilities that he’d received from Gabriel’s grace.

There had never been a time when Tony called for Gabriel that he hadn’t come. He hoped that nothing had happened to his father. The two of them never really spoke about the fact that Gabriel was his father, or that Tony wasn’t completely human. It hadn’t seemed to be needed though, and somewhere along the way they’d bonded despite the lack of words.

“If it isn’t demons, then what is it?” Sam asked drawing Tony out of his head, and back to reality.

“I think that it has something to do with the Pawnees that were here and were tricked off of their land,” Tony offered quietly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.


End file.
